Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by Nonagall
Summary: A snowball fight between the Gryffindor girls and the Marauders ends up in a very unexpected way. James/Lily Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, It belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own the Glee song. This is just a storyline that popped into my head one day.**

**A/N: This story is set to the lyrics of the Glee Mashup "Hit Me With Your Best Shot/ One Way or Another".**

* * *

******Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
**

"What are you up to today? Lily asked her best friend Alice.

"Homework, what else?" she replied.

Looking around the common room, Lily said "Even the Marauders are doing homework! It must be a miracle!"

"Yeah, but we can't do much else can we? It's snowing outside." Alice pointed out.

"Actually, it's stopped snowing now" replied Lily.

"Sorry Lils, but I really have to concentrate on this stupid Transfiguration essay McGonagall set, I still have to write about 10 inches."

"Sorry, I'll stop distracting you" said Lily.

After watching Lily staring into the fire for a few moments, Alice gave up. "uh, you've broken my concentration now! I can't do this anymore. Want to go for a walk outside?"

"Sure, let me just get my cloak"

The two Gryffindor girls left the common room ready for a refreshing walk and the snow outside.

Meanwhile inside the common room, James Potter had just thrown his pen down and looked evilly at the girls, before leaning in to have a hurried discussion with Sirius.

* * *

A few moments later, Lily and Alice spotted Hannah and Mary, the two other Gryffindor girls running as hard as they could down the snow covered lawns to where they stood.

"Lily! Alice!"

"What's wrong?" asked Lily, instantly going into Head Girl mode.

"We just overheard James and Sirius talking about you" said Hannah, "and they were talking about some sort of fight"

"So we just wanted to say to be careful, because they looked like they were going to come down and find you!" exclaimed Mary.

"But Potter has always been after me! Why would he now want a fight? He was being so civil this year!" exclaimed Lily

"I know" said Alice soothingly, "but you never know what those idiots are up to!"

At that exact moment Alice was hit in the shoulder by a snowball that had seemingly been thrown out of nowhere. The girls looked around at each other, then all threw a snowball to the place where it had come from.

Then they heard a male voice from behind them "Is that the best you can do ladies?"

Instantly the girls threw another snowball, but with no effect. The mysterious voice had moved again.

When the girls heard the voice again it was behind them, "Hit me with your best shot!"

At that moment, James Potter emerged after being seemingly invisible, while Sirius, Remus and Peter all appeared on other sides, boxing the girls in.

They were all armed with snowballs, ready for a fight, and a fight they started indeed. Whilst chanting "hit me with your best shot" they danced around the girls in a circle, laughing and dodging when they tried to hit the boys. After a while, Mary managed to break the circle, and ran full pelt from the boys, hiding behind a tree.

Sirius went after her, singing "I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you!"

From behind her tree, Mary gathered up a snowball and hit Sirius on the ear, narrowly missing his face. The other girls cheered and whist the boys were slightly distracted, broke away from the boys and ran to Mary. Alice started gathering up snowballs while the other girls armed themselves.

"You know what this means, girls! Fire away!" screamed Mary

"O.K., let's see how you do it, Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!" sang James

"You will never beat us, Potter!" shouted Lily.

"Oh, I would not be so sure about that Miss Evans, Why don't you hit me with your best shot?!" he retaliated.

Lily answered this comment with a smirk, then ran behind the tree where Alice was building a supply of snowballs. Moments later, both she and Alice charged towards James, and upon Lily's call of "Fire away!" launched their snowballs at James, who dodged, but still got hit by both snowballs.

"Some quidditch star," teased Lily, running away from James "can't even dodge a simple snowball!"

"You don't fight fair!" complained James, and ran after Lily with a snowball.

* * *

The following snowball fight was fast and furious, with both parties throwing snow at each other, and being hit a lot. After about 10 minutes, two more of the Gryffindor girls, Emma and Katie came down from the castle, to investigate where the rest of their classmates were, and instantly got drawn into the fight with the girls, out numbering the Marauders six to four.

After some more intense fighting, the boys realised they were being overpowered by the girls. James and Sirius got together for a few moments, then, with evil grins on their faces, said something to Remus and Peter. They then went back to fighting, but after about a minute, the boys charged towards the girls, taking them by surprise.

They got into the supply of snowballs that Alice had been building, and started pelting the girls with them. Then all at once, Remus knocked into Peter, who slipped in the snow and pushed over Lily. She fell back, but landed on someone, and they both fell into the snow together.

After the initial shock, Lily found herself inches away from James Potter's face. She tried to get up, when she realised that James Potter, then boy that had been after her for years, was now lying on top of her, in the snow. But then again, she had to admit to herself that he was very attractive. And that she might possibly be beginning to like him a little more than she should.

After what felt like years but must only have been a few seconds, James rolled off me into the snow and got up.

Eventually he asked "Alright there Evans? Sorry about that!" and offered Lily a hand up which she gratefully took.

Only after that did they realise that the fighting had stopped, and their friends were watching them closely, possibly expecting Lily's temper to explode.

But nothing happened. After a few awkward minutes, James suggested they all go to the castle to warm up.

* * *

As the group walked towards the castle, joking around a little, James and Lily seemed very quiet. It was only after they had been to the kitchens for hot chocolate (courtesy of the house elves that the Marauders seemed to know on first-name terms), that Lily, blushing madly, asked James for a word in the head student's office. James grinned triumphantly, and eagerly followed Lily down the corridor.

The rest of the Gryffindors exchanged significant glances and continued walking to the common room, shooting suspicious glances at James and Lily, who were walking the other way.

When they got back to the common room, Sirius rushed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, and came back a few moments later waving a piece of parchment around and shouting " I knew it, I knew it! Score for Prongs!"

It was only when Sirius came over with the parchment, (which turned out to be a map)that it could clearly be seen that the two dots labelled James Potter and Lily Evans were sitting close together, with a love heart drawn around them.

"One way or another, He found you, He got you Lily" muttered Alice to herself.

**A/N: This is my first story, so reviews please review and tell me if it is ok? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
